The Original Wife
by Miss.ScarlettJ
Summary: There was one more Original that Rebekah failed to mention in her story to Elena, and Caroline Mikaelson plans to live up to her Original expectations . . .Klaroline! AU after 3x14
1. Prologue

"_I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?" _Klaus's voice from earlier that night rang though Caroline's head over and over like a prayer.

_Yes! _Caroline thought to herself, after all what could a thousand year old murderous original hybrid want with a small town girl like her?

"_You're beautiful," he had said. "You're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you."_

What could he have possibly meant by that? Surely he had met stronger, more beautiful girls in his life time. Surely he knew girls more full of light, girls he enjoyed more than her. What made her special than all the other thousands of girls he had met over his thousand years?

Caroline sighed and watched as her breath fogged in the cool autumn air. She had been so rude to him earlier, said such harsh words and threw his kindness to the ground. But he dissevered it, he killed Jenna, made so many werewolves into his mindless servants, he had done so many terrible things. Caroline knew these things better than anyone else, she had witnessed how much of a terrible person he was first hand, then why did she feel so guilty for the things she said to him? Why did she want to run back to him and apologize? Why did she, so badly, want to let him sweep her off her feet with his charming smile and sweet words?

Caroline was so confused by the original hybrid that has been haunting her every thought. As she walked down the road that lead to her house she thought of Klaus accented voice, of his eyes that seemed to hold so much love when he looked her. A deep love that she knew she had to be imaging, because no one could love someone they just met like that. It just didn't happen, she must remind him of someone else.

"Miss Forbes." A clear crisp voice of a women broke through the silence of the abandoned road.

Caroline spun around quickly and found herself staring straight into the deep brown eyes of the original witch.

"Mrs. Mikaelson." Caroline chocked out in surprise.

"Please call me Esther." The older woman smiled kindly.

Caroline could only nod uncertainly at the power witch. "Then you must call me Caroline."

"What a wonderful dress." Esther stated randomly.

"Thank you." Caroline answered still unsure of exactly what was going on.

"My son gave it to you, yes?"

"Yes that's right."

Esther's kind smile slowly morphed in to a sad one, so similar that the only reason Caroline caught the change was because of the sadness that reflected in the witch's eyes. "One day you will thank me for what I'm about to do."

"What you're about to do?"

"Even if you never thank me you still must go. You being here interferes with my plan." Esther stated ignoring the blonde's question.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caroline was starting to feel a familiar fear rise up inside of her chest.

"Of course you don't dear. How would you?" Esther pulled a small candle out of the Black Handbag she was carrying and placed in front of Caroline before taking out another and another. Within a few seconds Caroline was surrounded by over a dozen small, unlit candles.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, her voice and full of fear and her body too scared to move.

"Don't worry dear you'll be fine." With a one wave of Esther's hand all the candles she had placed had little flames dancing on top of them.

"What are you doing?!" Caroline found herself unable to move and her fear became full blown terror.

Esther just ignored the younger woman and started to chant clear and concise words that came only from years of practice. The flames of the candles flared angrily and wind swirled around Caroline at a pace that reminded her of the beginnings of a tornado. Caroline terror rose with the flames as Esther's chanting grew louder and faster with the wind.

Suddenly the flames and wind were gone along with the witch that caused them. First came the relief of being free of the insane witch, but as Caroline looked around her fear came back with a vengeance. She standing alone in the middle of a dark forest with no sign of anything she ever knew or loved.


	2. The Awakening

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to put this up! But here it is!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or anything really. . .**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The battle was over, Esther had fled, and they had won back their freedom. But the cost was great. Their <em>mother had<em> tried to kill them all. The woman that had given birth to them, raised them, taught them, and scolded them; that woman thought that they so impure that they dissevered to die.

This had hurt The Original family more than they were willing to say. So instead of facing the fact that their mother wanted them dead, they did what they had done for ages... they ran. Finn disappeared to destinations unknown, which was just fine in Klaus's opinion. Elijah was off to his penthouse in New York City to sulk, and Kol bought a plane ticket on the first plane out of the state. Making the only two that stayed in the small supernatural town, Klaus and Rebekah. And even Rebekah was likely to leave him.

Normally, after an event like this, Klaus would be staring into the fire, scotch in hand and a sulky look on his face. But as he walked down it seemed he was quite the opposite. The scotch was still present, but the sulky look was replaced with a look of barely contained excitement. He turned sharply into his study and was in front of his desk within seconds. Quickly he pushed the hard wood desk out of the way and revealed a large complicated safe lock. His hand ablur Klaus solved the lock in milliseconds before he opened the reinforced steel door and sped down the wood steps and through the door at the bottom.

It was a fairly simple room, or it would be if it was empty. The room was lined with paintings, drawings, and pictures; all were from different time periods and almost seemed completely random. But if you looked closely you would find that each and every picture, drawing, and painting held the same woman. A beautiful woman with long wavy golden hair and eyes like sky.

Scattering the room was dress from throughout history, all were very obviously expensive and hand made to fit the headless mannequins they rested on. Many of these dress featured in the paintings as the woman's apparel.

At the very center of the room sat a mahogany coffin. His smile turning into a full grown grin as Klaus made a beeline for the coffin, he reach the casket and wasted no time in opening the top. Inside laid the beautiful woman that the pictures captured. But the images did her true magnificence. Even in sleep her radiance seemed to fill the light blue room. She wore a simple blue dress that draped her body perfectly, showing all of her accents. She wore no makeup or jewelry except for a golden ring, a wedding ring that fit her finger so perfectly that it seemed to be made for her finger.

Klaus stroked the woman's cheek lovingly with one hand while the other wrapped around the dagger penetrating her chest. "Time to wake up love."

With one fluid movement the dagger was gone from her chest…

**The Original Wife**

Elena was starting to get worried. Esther's plan had failed. The originals had survived and knew that it was her that had tried to kill them. What if they went after Jeremey? Or Alaric? Or Damon?

_Wait _Elena paused, why did Damon's name come before Stefan's in her mind? Why did he come in at all?

Sighing Elena rubbed her temples tiredly. Everything was going wrong. The originals weren't dead, Stefan wasn't himself, and Damon . . . Damon who was so rash and unreasonable, but so sweet and caring.

_No_ she stopped herself from thinking on that farther. She was in love with Stefan. Well she was in love with Stefan…

_RING _

The sharp noise of her phone ringing broke Elena out of her confusing train of thought.

"Hello?" She answered, rubbing her forehead, angry at the thoughts clouding her mind.

"Elena?" A familiar voice sounded on the other side of the phone.

"Liz?" Why was the sheriff calling her now?

"Have you seen Caroline? I haven't heard from her since the night of the ball."

Elena thought about that for a second. When was the last time she had seen Caroline? A picture of an unhappy Caroline drinking champagne popped into her mind. Was that the last time she had seen her? Yes it was.

"I haven't seen her since the ball." She answered, worry seeping into her voice.

A tired sigh sound from the sheriff's side of the phone. "Okay, thanks. If you do hear from her please call me."

"I will."

Directly after Elena ended the phone call she typed in Bonnie's number and listened to it ring.

"Mom is doing fine Elena. You can stop calling ever hour now. We just need some time." Bonnie's voice sound from the other end of the phone.

"Bonnie, have you seen Caroline?"

"Not since the day of the ball. Why?" Confusion lacing Bonnie's words

"Her mom just called me to ask if I've heard from her since the ball." Worry was dripping off Elena's voice.

"And you haven't heard from her?"

"No."

"What does that mean?" Bonnie's tone now matched Elena's worry.

"It means that Caroline is missing and I think I know who has her." An image of a certain original walking away with a reluctant Caroline filled Elena vision. "Now we just need to get her back."

**The Original Wife**

_Bum bump_

_Bum bump_

_Bum-bump_

_That noise . . . it sounds so familiar . . . _

_Bum-bump_

_. . . What is it?_

_Bum-bump_

_Bum-bump_

_Is it a heartbeat?_

_Bum-bump_

_Is it my heartbeat?_

_Bum-bump _

_Yes. . . I think it is. . ._

_Bum-bump_

**The Original Wife**

Caroline opened her eyes and gasped softly. She could breathe again. Laying still she revealed in the sweet relief of having air circling in and out of her lungs. The delicate beat of her heart sounded like music to her ears and she took a moment to think about what had happened.

The last thing she remembered was Klaus shoving the dagger through her chest and the look of regret he had on his face as she fell into him. But Caroline held no anger towards her husband, how could she when she had to yell and scream at him to dagger her, when she had to beg him to dagger her because it was the only way to save their family.

Pushing her thoughts away she focused on the matter at hand, where was she? Slowly she sat up and looked around. She was sitting on a king sized bed in the middle of what looked like a master bed room. From the dark color and expense décor Carolina felt she could safely say the bedroom was her husband's. But the man in question was nowhere to be seen.

Confusing rising in her chest Caroline opened her mouth to call out, but before she could get a word out Klaus walked in followed by two girls bleeding heavily from their necks. Caroline felt her fangs emerge and in seconds they were buried deep in the first girl's neck. It wasn't in till both girls were laying on the floor completely drained of blood that she turned to face her husband.

Klaus took a step forward. Wiping blood off her cheek with his thumb he brought it to his mouth and licked the blood off. "Hello love."

Caroline surged forward, closing the space between them and connecting their lips in a ravenous kiss. Klaus reasoned in turn, deepening the kiss. He licked the blood off her lips hungrily drawing soft moan from the other blonde. Her moan had the effect it always had on Klaus and before Caroline knew it he had her pressed against the wall. He tore of her dress in one fluid movement. Copying his example Caroline ripped his shirt in half before pushing it off his shoulders quickly.

"I have missed you so much Caroline." He whispered against her lips, cradling her neck in one hand the other stroking her cheek softly. "So much."

**The Original Wife**

Klaus stood in front of the fire, scotch in hand, thinking about blue eyed beauty currently in his shower, when his sister walked in.

"I thought you'd have gone by now." He stated, not taking his eyes off the fire. "Elijah's leaving. Kol's fled. Esther and Finn are gone, too."

"I hated you when I learned you killed our mother." Rebekah answered and took a step forward. "But I realize now that after a thousand years together as a family you're the only one who never left me."

"Well aren't we a pair?" Klaus smirked.

"Even Caroline." Rebekah sighed. "I know that Mikael killed her, but I still feel as if she abandoned me."

Klaus finally turned to face his little sister. "About that. I-"

"Wait." Rebekah interrupted. "Before we get into that there is something you need to see."

She took out her phone and faced it towards Klaus.

"Come to brag about your skills as a torturer?" He teased, walking forward and taking the phone.

"Look at the images on the wall behind Elena."

Klaus looked closely at the video noting the native drawings.

"The natives told the story of our family history, look at the images on the far wall."

"What is it?" he asked.

"A native worshiping at the white oak tree." Rebekah answered.

"And? We burnt that tree to the ground."

"Look at the markings that precede it." Rebekah was growing impatient in her worry. "That's the native calendar."

Klaus was finally understanding the point to all of it. "This can't be right."

"A white oak tree 300 years after we fled back to the old world. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old."

Klaus shock his head in denial. He had just gotten his wife back, it was supposed to be safe now.

"That tree could kill us, Nik." Rebekah stressed. "It's not over yet."

A groan of annoyance sounded from the door way. "Please tell me you aren't talking about another white oak tree."

Rebekah spun around quickly at the familiar voice and was shocked at what she found. There leaning against the door frame, wearing only one of his brother's shirts, was her supposedly dead sister in law.

"Like I said," Klaus spoke from behind her. "We need to talk about the whole Mikael killing Caroline thing."

* * *

><p>AN: So I hope you enjoyed that! The next chapter will hopefully be up within the next week. So if you have any questions or comments please feel free to review and ask me!<p>

Bye Bye!

P.S. Please Review!


	3. You take my breath away

AN: Hey so this is a little later than I wanted it to be, but school has been really crazy lately. Some of you were confused about the details in this story so hope this chapter clears everything up.

Enjoy!

_Whatever language the Originals originally spoke_

Modern day English

* * *

><p><em>1000 years ago<em>

It was the light pressing of a cold towel on her forehead that first woke Caroline from her feverish slumber. She groaned and slowly cracked her eyes open expecting to see her white painted bedroom ceiling, but instead, she was greeted with an uneven wooden one.

Where was she? Caroline thought on the question for a second, the fever making her mind slow. Then it a came back to her. The pain from the infected cut in her leg, the hunger and thirst that only came from walking through the forest for two days, and the spinning of the world as her body fell to the ground. Most importantly, however, was the realization that her vampirism was gone.

It was a shocking revelation for Caroline, that first night, when she had fallen to the ground. The feeling of wood cutting was not a new feeling for her, but as she lifted the hem of the dress and the wound never started to heal, only keep gushing blood. She remembered trying to wash the wound out with puddle water, trying her very best to keep an infection forming. But no matter how hard she had hoped a yellow film had formed on her wound. All she could do was wish for some kind of civilization to come along. Through nothing came along, no matter how hard she wished she never even came across a road.

The cold towel pressing against her face brought Caroline back to the present. She didn't remember closing her eyes but found she had to open them once again. Her eyes wandered for second before locking onto her caretaker. First her brain processed the information, her savior was a girl in her late teens, her hair was in a slightly messy braid, and her blue eyes sparkling curiously. The girl was wearing a dress that looked like it came from straight from Robin Hood movie.

Through it took a moment Caroline eventually recognized the girl leaning over her. As they looked at each other both of their eyes widen in illusion, Caroline's from horror and the other's from slight surprise at seeing the former awake.

Rebekah Mikaelson was pressing a cool cloth to her head! What was happening? Where was she?

Caroline's breathing increased in speed as panic welled in her chest. What they hell was going on?!

Rebekah started to whisper quiet words that seemed to be meant for soothing her, but it only made Caroline's panic grow stronger. As the other blonde's words grew louder Caroline started to realize that she was speaking another language, which was completely foreign to Caroline.

"I-I don't understand." Caroline almost sobbed.

The words stopped as comprehension dawn across Rebekah's face. She tried once again to say something, slower this time, but Caroline just shook head in denial.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say." She whimpered. Her eyes were closing against her will and no matter how hard she fought the exhaustion won over and she slipped back into her uneasy, feverish sleep before she could hear the other blonde's response.

**The Original Wife**

Klaus sat by the strange girl's bedside and rang the dirty water out of the cloth. It had been two days since he had found the girl laying in forest and carried her home. His mother had been treating the girl's fever and leg with herbs, and the occasional spell. So far she had only woken up once, only to panic, speak in a strange language, and fall immediately back to sleep.

Klaus was slightly annoyed that he was forced to take care of a stranger in his free time. It was usually Rebekah that took care of the sick when their mother was busy, but it was nearing winter and Rebekah had jobs that need to be done. Now normally Klaus too would have chores, though he had four other brothers to pick up his slack while Rebekah was the only other girl beside his mother.

He sighed. Right now he should be wooing Tatia away from any thoughts of his brother, not taking care of the sick. Dipping the cloth in some clean water and ringing out he excess, Klaus turned back to where the strange girl was laying. But instead of the sleeping face he expected to see he was met with a wide eyed, scared looking girl staring right at him.

She started to speak quickly in a language Klaus had never heard before and he found himself hushing her.

"_It's okay._" He whispered in a soothing voice, "_I know you don't understand, but everything will be fine."_

Klaus's soothing words did nothing to calm the frightened blonde in front of him. Her breathing started to increase, and each breath became a panicked sob as her eyes flooded with tears.

Klaus was too becoming scared, he didn't know what to do to help the girl as she became more and more alarmed. He looked around hoping that someone else could help. But the one room cabin was empty.

Taking a deep breath to keep himself from also panicking, he closed his eyes and thought. What would his mother do if she was here? An image of his mother singing to a frightened Kol popped into his head. He looked at the girl unsure whether he wanted to take the embarrassment of singing to her. But the terrified look in the girl's eyes made his decision for him.

Quickly Klaus situated himself behind the girls head. He lifted her head up, placed it on his lap. Stroking he hair softly he started to sing a lullaby he remembered from when he was little.

At first the girl seemed a bit confused on why he was singing, but as he sang on her breathing started to slow and she relaxed little by little. After a while even her tears dried completely. But not once did she break her eyes away from his own, while she listened to Klaus's lullaby.

Only when an untold number of minutes passed and Klaus stopped singing did the girl move. She slowly brought her hand to her chest and spoke one word, keeping her eyes locked on to Klaus's she said; "Caroline."

A small smile spread on his face as Klaus realized what she was doing. Slowly he copied her and brought his hand up to his chest.

"Niklaus, Nik." He said.

Klaus watched in wonder as a tired smile broke across Caroline's face. It was then that he truly realized how beautiful the girl under him really was. Because if she could manage to catch his breath when she was sick and feverish, then how would he feel when she was walking around in perfect health? It also then that all thoughts and feelings for Tatia just disappeared with the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Oh how I love Klaroline! Sorry it's so short but I couldn't really think of what else to put in this chapter. I hope this cleared some things up, if not your welcome to review/PM and ask about anything! I will try my very best to post the next chapter soon, but like I said before school has made me very busy.

Please review!

Lots of love


End file.
